


Uncle bucky

by Demonheart666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonheart666/pseuds/Demonheart666
Summary: Bucky never got to apologise to tony so to show how much he wants forgiveness he puts himself as Morgan's protector.Or5 times Bucky was put on babysitting duty
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	Uncle bucky

Even since tony found out about his parents all bucky felt was guilt. He made it his priority that once shuri says he's ok he would return to tony and apologise for his actions and try to make it up to him. Then thanos happened. He woke up 5 years later and when he see's stark he'd just snapped his fingers and the next thing he knows is he's dean. Bucky was the first who knelt down followed by the other avengers, in honour of the fallen saviour. Bucky was hesitant to go to the funeral that was until steve showed him a picture of morgan and tony he had on his phone. He instantly put it upon him to make sure that child was protected.

"...Tony i know you probably can't hear me but i am truly sorry and i promise i will protect Morgan with my life" bucky says as he stands on the edge of the lake. He hated himself so much for not being able to talk to the millionaire face to face.

"You know he did forgive you" a voice says from behind him making ready to grab his knife. Everyone knew not to creep up on him. "Calm soldier it only me. Steve was looking for you" pepper says. It was 9pm so buck knew steve wanted to get home and get some sleep before tomorrows mission.

"How could he. After what i did..." buck says pushing his hair out of his face. That was the only thing running through his head. How could tony forgive him.

"It wasn't you sergeant. Tony knew that. He was angry, so full of rage for so many years after his parents death that he couldn't take the truth. He was angry at you however he was even more pissed at steve, steve was one of the only people in this world that knew the true tony and he decided to destroy that friendship and relationship." She says plaing a hand on his flesh arm. "Before you go. Would you like to meet Morgan" Bucky nods and takes peppers hand before being led into the house and over to morgan who was saying goodbye to stevie.

When steve notices Bucky he places Morgan on the floor after a hug. "Morgan this is Bucky. My friend I told you about" stevie says to her and her eyes instantly lit up.

"Uncle Bucky" she screams. James just looks down confused at the small brunette. "Daddy and uncle Stevie told me so much about you" she says happily. The 106 year old looks over to pepper even more confused.

"I told you he forgave you" she says making bucky finally smile since he got out of the soul stone.

1: little artist

The first time bucky was asked to babysit morgan was when he had just got back from wakanda. He had been working with shuri for a few weeks on his new arm. He just arrive back home when pepper called him up needed someone to look after the 5 year old whilst she was at last minute meetings in L.A. and her plane was leaving in an hour. Bucky said of course as he had nothing better to do with steve in washington for a week with Rhodey.

When he arrive the 5 year old instantly attacked him with hugs. "I missed you" she says as she sat in bucks arm.

"Missed you too. So whilst mommy is away for a few days what are we gonna do." Even though she was away for a few days bucky was only looking after her for the night, Rhodey taking over when he gets back tomrrow.

"Can we watch a movie and colour" she asks looking up at the soldier.

"Of course kiddo" he says and then is dragged into the living room by the small child. He sits on the sofa whilst morgan sits on the floor infront of him colouring. Friday puts on beauty and the beast after she requests it.

"Bucky aren't you gonna draw aswell" she asks making buck chuckle.

"I cant draw sweety. Never have been good. You wanna know who is amazing at drawing" he says placing his phone in the side.

"Who" she asks excitedly as she turns around to face him.

"Uncle stevie. When we were younger he use to get really ill all the time so he stayed inside and drew. He still does it now. I wil catch him sitting in bed drawing or if I've fallen asleep on the couch he will start painting my arm" he says. 

"Could i paint your arm" she asks getting excited. Bucky sighs regretting telling her that however then he just chuckles and says why not. She runs up to her bedroom and grabs the paints before running back downstairs and telling buck to sit on the floor so she doesn't get paint on the sofa. "Could you tell me more stories from when you were growing up"

"Of course. What do you wanna hear"

"I dont know"

"Well my memory still is 100% but i can tell you about how uncle stevie use to annoy me" she just chuckles and says ok. "Well in the 30s he was 5ft 4 and extremely skinny. He also had a habbit of fighting guys twice his size. There were countless days i had to save him and then throw him over my shoulder and take him home"

"Wait uncle steve use to be skinny i thought he'd always had that sort of muscle"

"Yeah he hasn't always had that muscle. He use to look like you could break him like a stick" she laughs and then goes back to painting.

"Daddy said he alway liked getting into trouble"

"Yeh he did. He use to get into a lot of fights. I use to yell at him for it"

"Why? If they were bed people..."

"There will always be bad people in this world. Trust me i know. The problem is we can't stop all of them, all we can do is carry on witg our lives and pray to god we dont run into them."

"But you guys are the avengers you will always run unto them"

"Yes well thats the avengers choices to run into them. I myself choose to stay away from the fighting now"

"Why"

"Because..." james refused to tell the child of hydra and what he had done. "I've done enough fighting in my life"

"Daddy told me that people hurt you tried to turn you evil" well shit. God sake Tony.

"Yeah but I'm ok now. I have stevie, the other avengers, and you and pepper what else could i ask for" he says hoping to change subject. "Have you finished painting yet. You cant get to carried away, shuri will have a fit if she sees it as she just fixed my arm"

"Perfection takes paitence"

"Ok now you spund like your daddy. He use to stay in his lab for days on end. Not going to bed, not eating, and only living on coffee and whiskey. All in hopes of perfecting his creations."

"Mummy told me that aswell" to be honest bucky only knew that because steve told him. "Ok I'm finsihed" she says. Bucky looks down at his arm to see yellow and pink flowers and hearts, painted surprisingly well for a 5 year old.

"Looks amazing sweetie. Hope about we take a photo to show uncle stevie. I think he'll be impressed by your work just as much as i am." I pass her my phone to take a photo then i send it to steve with the caption. 'Got another artist on my hands'.

By the time it was 9pm and morgan had to go to bed buckys metal arm was painted, hair braided and covered in bows and other bright coloured clips, and finger nails painted. The movie finishes and bucky picks up the 5 year older to take her upstairs. "Did uncle stevie reply" as once shes in bed.

"Lets see" he pulls his phone out of his jean pocket then sits on the egde of her bed. "Yeah he did. He says wow looks amazing you have another artist I'll have to paint with her one day"

"Yay" she says excitedly making buck laugh.

"I'll see you in the morning ok. Maybe we can make pancakes" she loved that idea and then within a few seconds of closing her eyes she was fast asleep. 

2: buddy

Another babysitting job he had to work for pepper that he remembers clearly was when she was seven. Both him and steve were looking after her for the day whilst pepper was doing something for the company. Bucky was making some pancakes as that was her favourite thing to eat when bucky was looking after her. Steve was currently running around outside with her being chased by the couples Labrador buddy.

Sergeant walks outside just in time to see the captain trip and the puppy run over to him trying to lick his face. Morgan just stands there laughing. "Buddy. Come here" he says and the 1 year old pup listens, running over to him. "You two pancakes are ready" he says before returning inside with his dog.

He hears steve and morgan run into the kitchen to was their hands as he finishes plating the food. "Can we eat in the living room" morgan asks.

"Of course sweety. Just make sure buddy doesn't eat any of your food and choose a movie" steve shouts after her. Steve just shakes his head and smiles.

"You ok doll" he asks placing a hand on steves back.

"Always" he replies giving buck a kiss then going to the living room to eat.

3\. Bullied

"Hey Barnes I'm not going to be able to make it back until late tonight. Do you mind picking morgan up from school and looking after her until i get back. I know its a lot to ask especially at the moment..." pepper asks on the phone. Bucky walks from the kitchen to the living room to see steve asleep on the sofa with their recently adopted 10 year old daughter Grace.

"Pepper, pepper, pepper. Stevie and i will always look after Morgan you know that." Steve opens one eye and smiles at his husband. "Do you have a ETA or will she be staying the night" he asks.

"I think it'll be easier if she stays the night but only if its..."

"Pep its fine i promise. I wanted grace to meet her this weekend anyway" buck says sitting on the sofa next to the other two. Steve moves so his head rests on his shoulder.

"Thank you do much i owe you one" she says before saying bye and ending the call. He throws his phone down next to him and then leans back.

"Everything ok buck" he asks. He places a kiss on his husbands lips. "I have to go pick up Morgan from school. Pepper want be back until late"

"Who Morgan" Grace asks looking up at her dad.

"Morgan is a old friends daughter. She's the same age as you" stevie says.

Once Buck arrives at the school he is instantly starred at as he forgot to wear a jacket since it was extremely hot outside. Pepper said she'd contact the school and tell them the situation. "Are you Mr Barnes" a teacher asks from behind him.

"Yes thats me" he says turning around to face him. However the smile that was on his face left when he saw the man. He instantly knew something was wrong. 

"I need to talk to you in my office. There has been an incident" he says, arms crossed infront of him. Buck clenched his metal hand trying to calm before he murders everyone. Hydra maybe out of his head but no one messes with his girls.

"Whats wrong is Morgan..." he asks getting pissed.

"Morgan is fine sir. However I don't think it's a good that she leaves with the rest of the students" buck started to get even more concerned for the child's saftey.

"What happened" he asks wanting the answer now.

"Can we go inside first please"

"Fine. I wanna see her now"

"Of course sir" they walk into the buidling and into his office to see morgan sitting there crying.

"Hey sweetie"

"Uncle Bucky" she says running over to him for a hug.

"Clam princess. I'm going to talk to your teacher then we're gonna go home, you and grace, stevie and i will watch a movie order pizza. Sound good"

"You finally got her" she asks getting excited through the tears.

"Yeah we did honey" Bucky wipes her tears away then picks her up with his metal arm. "Ok now you can explain what in hell has happened" he says to her teacher.

"A few of the students have been bullying her all morning then just as they were getting ready to leave for the day when one of the boys decided to walk over to her and punch her. We took her to medical and they said she will be ok but..." he says

"So you didnt decide to call her mother when the bullying started tis morning. You left her here in harms way. If you called my we wouldnt be in this situation" bucky was close to ripping his eyes out. His knife was in his back pocket but at this point he wouldn't even need his metal arm to kill him. 

"Mr Barnes we had no idea it would extend this far. Im sorry your upset. Why dont you take morgan home..." he says as he sits at his desk.

"Dont give me excuses and trust me I'm not pissed, you'd know if i was pissed off..." buck says getting really pissed

"Bucky please. Can we go home, mummy can sort this out on monday but i just wanna go home" morgan begs as she tries to stop the tears.

"Of course princess."

The next day pepper walks through the front door of bucky and steves house to instantly be attacked by the pup. "Hey pepper" steve says giving her a hug.

"Hey stevie how was morgan last night i know with..." pepper starts.

"Pepper you know we will always look after morgan you dont need to thank us or anything like that" Steve says as they walk into the kitchen. 

"Were are the girls anyway" pepper asks.

"Morgan had a nightmare last night so to take her mind off of it bucky is playing dress up with her and grace upstairs"

"Thats sweet"

The truth was though that bucky was in fact teaching the girls to be secret spies. "Now these shoes have steel toe caps meaning your kicks will be twice as painfull."

4\. Break in

The the girls were 16 morgan had stayed the night just because grace begged. The blonde was so much like her pops it was unbelieveable which meant she had her dad wrapped around her fingers from the second they adopted her.

So currently the four were in the living room watching a crappy movie whilst eating pizza. Morgan had turned out so much like her dad except she had more common sense thanks to her mother. Everything was peaceful until the knock on the door. "Who the... its 10pm"

"I have no idea." Buck stands after he gets his gun what had been stuck underneath the table. Somethings can never be stopped and Bucky's ptsd was one of those. However before he could get to the front door its broken down by whoever was on the other side. Buck fires two shots before him and steve go two the girls to protect them.

"Желание, Ржавый, Семнадцать, Рассвет, Печь, Девять, Добросердечный, Возвращение на Родину, Один, Грузовой вагон." A soldier dressed in all back says as he walks into the room. Zemo. Bucky didn't wnat to be he didnt have a choice. He played along with his games. Bucky fell to the floor in agony as the final words are spoken. "Солдат?" Bucky stayed silent. Then he stood up. "Солдат?" Zemo repeats

"What do you expect me to follow" bucky kicks him in the gut then pickshim up by the neck with his metal arm. "I'm guessing there's a team outside"

"You expect me soldier to come alone" buck throws him against the wall with so much force he gets nocked out in the process. "Stevie get the girls out of here I'll take care of them" he says not making eye contact with his husband.

"I'm not leaving you"

"Steve we aren't having this argument. Take the girls and go"

"Dad"

"Go to the tower I'll meet you there. I love you all of you" he kisses steve then hugs the girls before they leave the back way and head to the tower.

3 hours later

Buck makes it to the tower and like he thought steve went fall mother hen on him. Both girls had curled up with him on the sofa in the penthouse watching a crappy movie friday had put on. "Dad what happened back there" grace asks.

"Nothing for you to worry about sweetie" buck says looking over at steve.

"Please" she begs on the edge of tears.

"Oh princess, listen to me there was a point in my life that a lot of bad shit happened. I don't want you to worry about it because that part is over. I got my new start with you and papa. I want to forget my past. However there are some people who wont let my mistakes go and the man in our house earlier was one of them. I just want you to remember that i love you and no matter what they put me through that will never change"

5\. Abused

"Do you ever just wanna murder someone" grace says breaking the silence of the living room. They were waiting for steve to come downstairs do they can watch a movie.

"Yeah and then i remember that I'm a muderous assassin who can get away with it. Who do you want me to kill sweetheart" bucky replies with the same tone.

"Are you two ok" steve asks obviously extremely concered about what was just said.

"Wait dad you really a murderous assassin" their daughter asks from there she sat in the armchair in the corner as steve makes his way over to sit next to buck on the sofa.

"I'll tell you when your older" buck says.

"I'm 18" she whines

"Much older" both steve and bucky say in unison. They just laugh.

"But seriously princess someone been annoying you" bucky asks now the one gettingconcered for his daughter.

"Morgan has ths new boyfriend and i dont trust him" she says. 

"Wait morgans got a boyfriend why was i not told" bucky says trying to keep calm. He doesnt mind his girls having boyfriends it just he wants to meet them so he can threaten them. Like most dads do except his threats are real. Anyone messes with his girls, you could imagine the consequences.

"Because you treat her like you treat me. You have this protection over us and if anyone was to hurt us you wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through their skull" she says honestly.

"She has got a point their buckaroo" steve says taking their daughters side. He was curled up into buck's side and buck found it to cute to yell at him, he'll just deal with him later.

"You're telling me that captain America wouldn't go crazy if someone hurt his grace" steve rolls his eyes. "Thought so" suddenly buck's phone begins to ring. "Hello"

"Hey James is Morgan with you" pepper sounded frantic. She was worried and concered which made the supersoldier worried to.

"No i havent seen her in about two weeks why? whats wrong? whats happened?" He panics.

"She hasn't come home, she's not answering her phone, I know shes an adult now but she would atleast call."

"Ok get Friday to track her phone. I'm on my way over"

Once buckys made it to peppers home the he instantly head to where friday says her phone is. Her boyfriends. Pepper wanted to come but bucky didn't want her hurt aswell. He knocks on the front door before a man answers the door. He was same hight as bucky however just as skinny as pre serum steve. "Hi can i help you"

"Hi I'm looking her morgan is she still here" he asks politely.

"No I'm sorry she left about an hour ago"

"I don't take kindly to liars. I tracked her phone its still here"

"Yeah she left her phone here " now buck was getting pissed. Morgan never left the house without her phone only because she knows that if she gets into trouble all she has to do is say a command word and pepper rhodey and i will instantly be notified that something is wrong and she needs help.

"Fine you know what. Friday track Matthew's phone" he says into his ear piece once he got back onto is bike.

"It says he's in an abandoned warehouse" she says making bucky clench his metal fist.

"Send me the address" he snaps out.

"Yes sir. Do you want me to send back up"

"It's fine I've got this." Bucky was angry. All he wanted was for morgan to be safe, thats the only thing he's ever wanted. He wouldn't let tony down.

Once bucky makes it to the warehouse he scopes the place out. Whoever this guy was he wanted morgan and he wasn't working alone. There was about 50 soldiers through the entire building.

One by one bucky took them down. From snapping their necks to stabbing. He never used his gun though. Bring to much unwanted attention. Plus this whole mission was personal. The hurt morgan of course he wants his kills to be more personal. "Friday I'm gonna need that back up"

"Captain rogers has been notified" she says as buck hid from the last ten of the bastards surrounding a metal door with about 5 locks on it.

Buck leaves his spot and drop kicks one of them before punching him in the face with his vibranium arm. That set of the alarm for the others. Bucky shoots another two before making his way over to kill the rest.

He stands over the last of them his knife in hand. "Where's morgan" he snaps flipping the knife.

"Whos morgan" the guy says. Bucky flips the knife again however also cuts the guys throat wide open. He walks over to the door and picks each lock.

"For someome who said they never wanted to fight again. You did well at sorting them out" steve says as he, and sam run over to him.

"Shut up and help me pick the locks. I don't know what they're made of but i can't break them so" after about 5 minutes he gets them off and opens the iron door. The three walk in to see hundreds of cells running each side of the room for what looked like miles.

"Guys i think is this a human trafficking ring" sam says. Most of the cells were occupied with scared women and a few men. "Hey friday we are gonna need a lot of medics"

"They have already been notified as well as the police" the ai says.

"Guys you help them I'm gonna find morgan" they spilt up steve and sam saving the hundred of others locked up. They were in a horrendous state, beaten and bruised, someone were on their deathbeds. It made buck cring and remember his past.

At the end of the hall way their was another iron door. The rest of the cells were bared however this one, no one could see who was in this one. Bucky unlocks the door and opens it to been morgan laying on a bed. She was turned to the wall not moving to look at who just walked in. Buck walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "morgan honey it's bucky. We need to get you home ok"

"Bucky" she cried then turns to wrap her arms around her. She couldn't stop the tears and it broke the soldier. He picks her up and carries her outside.


End file.
